1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to human-machine interfaces. Particularly, this invention relates to human-machine interfaces to control robotic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fundamental to the existence of robotic devices is the requirement for interfaces to facilitate human control of those devices. Robotic devices may include fixed robotic appendages for manipulating objects in space or a factory or mobile robotic units such as unmanned military robots and platforms or cargo manipulators. Some advanced control interfaces have already been developed.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,170,656, issued May 1, 2012 discloses a “Wearable Electromyography-Based Controller” including a plurality of Electromyography (EMG) sensors and provides a wired or wireless human-computer interface (HCl) for interacting with computing systems and attached devices via electrical signals generated by specific movement of the user's muscles. Following initial automated self-calibration and positional localization processes, measurement and interpretation of muscle generated electrical signals is accomplished by sampling signals from the EMG sensors of the Wearable Electromyography-Based Controller. In operation, the Wearable Electromyography-Based Controller is donned by the user and placed into a coarsely approximate position on the surface of the user's skin. Automated cues or instructions are then provided to the user for fine-tuning placement of the Wearable Electromyography-Based Controller. Examples of Wearable Electromyography-Based Controllers include articles of manufacture, such as an armband, wristwatch, or article of clothing having a plurality of integrated EMG-based sensor nodes and associated electronics.
The need for an efficient and reliable means of control is particularly critical in military applications. The current means of unmanned controlling military platforms are not soldier-centric or responsive to the needs of the field personnel. Soldier command of supporting robots and unmanned platforms requires intuitive interfaces to communicate fast, high degree-of-freedom (DOF) information. Command of support robots by the warfighter requires intuitive interfaces to quickly communicate high degree-of-freedom (DOF) information while leaving the hands unencumbered. The need for stealth rules out voice commands and visual gesture interpretation techniques in silent operations at night and/or in low visibility conditions. Any considered robotic military platform should enhance and not inhibit mission performance due to inefficient means of control.
However, the need for efficient systems for controlling machines is not limited to military applications. Any human interface which a user can operate intuitively will enhance overall performance. In addition, intuitive human interfaces can also reduce accidents as the user is able to respond to situations more quickly to dangerous situations when using intuitive interfaces.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for improved apparatuses and methods for human-machine interfaces in military as well as commercial applications. There is particularly a need for such apparatuses and methods to operate from intuitive action on the part of the user. There is also a need for such systems and methods to function silently and without any visual sensing. Further, there is a need for such interfaces to require only minimal effort by the user (e.g. similar to coordinating with a fellow soldier in a military setting), and ideally such interfaces should employ similar gestures and signals. Further, there is a need for such apparatuses and methods to be simple, efficient, and affordable. These and other needs are met by embodiments of the present invention as detailed hereafter.